Poppin' Poppies
225px |strength = 4 |health = 4 |cost = 6 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Guardian |tribe = Flower Plant |trait = None |ability = When played: Make Lil' Buddies here and next door. |flavor text = Makes friends wherever she goes.}} Poppin' Poppies is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. She costs 6 to play and has 4 /4 . She does not have any traits, and her ability makes a Lil' Buddy in front of her and the lanes adjacent to her when she is played, but only if those lanes are not fully occupied. Origins She is based on the poppy, a flowering plant of the family Papaveraceae that is often grown for its colorful flowers. Her name is a combination of "poppin'," referring to her ability and description, and "poppies," the real-life plant she is based on. Her description alludes to the fact that her ability makes more plants, thus literally making more "friends." Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Flower Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' Make here and next door. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description Makes friends wherever she goes. Update history Update 1.2.11 * |4 }} * |4 }} * |6 }} Update 1.16.10 *Rarity change: Super-Rare → Legendary Update 1.22.12 *Animation change: Legendary shine added. Strategies With With 4 /4 for 6 sun, Poppin' Poppies isn't very much herself. Instead, her ability is arguably the more powerful part of her, allowing her to function as an good defensive card. You can stall the zombies to give your plants an extra turn to attack freely, protect yourself when there are many vulnerable spots in your defenses, or set up some defenses to pressure your opponent when the field is empty. And not only that, Lil' Buddy heals you for 2 health each, essentially making Poppin' Poppies a good clutch card too; healing for 6 (maximum) is no joke, especially when you are able to easily build a defensive setup with your Guardian plants. But perhaps the best part her ability is that you do not have to spend any cards to make the Lil' Buddies, which is especially beneficial for a class that lacks card draw by itself. Poppin' Poppies is also good for synergy, but just like her viability in combat, it also relies heavily on the Lil' Buddies she makes. For synergies in the Guardian class, the most viable ones would be with Three-Nut (but not Spineapple and Loco Coco since you will need at least a lot of sun to execute the combo in one turn) to strengthen the Lil' Buddies and to make Lil' Buddy invincible (with the added bonus of persisting even after Lil' Buddy is destroyed). As for synergies in other classes: *Wall-Knight arguably has the best synergy with Poppin' Poppies. For starters, Poppin' Poppies can be put in his flower deck, where she will effectively spell doom to any zombies on her lane and the lanes adjacent to her with Briar Rose, as well as heal him for a lot when paired with Power Flower (only theoretically, as Lil' Buddy will most likely be destroyed after combat). Speaking of healing, Wall-Knight can pair her up with the synergy cards in the class, being Pepper M.D. and Heartichoke, both of which synergize very well with Poppin' Poppies: the former will get +6 /+6 when she is played, while the latter will do 6 damage under the same conditions, assuming all three Lil' Buddies are successfully made. * and Beta-Carrotina can Bounce Poppin' Poppies with Rescue Radish to replay her, primarily to heal themselves once more; while they will have to play her and Rescue Radish on separate turns each, Poppin' Poppies will be protected by a Lil' Buddy too, so they won't have much trouble Bouncing her back. They can also use Go-Nuts to boost not only the Lil' Buddies made, but also other Team-Up plants, which also works well with the strategy regarding Rescue Radish. However, rushing is more suited for Go-Nuts decks, so this should only be taken as a bonus. *Grass Knuckles can play her to boost Muscle Sprout, netting a +4 /+4 boost per Muscle Sprout, per play. But other than that, he does not have any outstanding synergy with her; boosting cards would be better spent on his stronger plants (with the exception of The Red Plant-It, who can boost multiple plants as long as it isn't removed), while Lil' Buddy is too frail to live and strengthen Super-Phat Beets when he is played. *Spudow can activate Astro-Shroom's ability four times, just like Grass Knuckles would with Muscle Sprout. He also has access to Mushroom Grotto, allowing many s to be made for further combos. While Poppin' Poppies is too expensive for him to immediately strengthen his swarm by playing Buff-Shroom or Pineclone after her, he can keep several plants alive with removal cards. A late-game control deck is ideal with Poppin' Poppies, as she cannot make that much of an impact herself; while she (her Lil' Buddies, to be precise) does heal you for a decent amount of health, it means nothing if your opponent's zombies are hurting more than she can heal. Poppin' Poppies' weakness would be zombies that are able to attack multiple targets in one turn of combat, as the Lil' Buddies can only block one attack before going down (unless boosted, which isn't worth it unless you use The Red Plant-It) Such examples include zombies with bonus attack abilities like and Gargantuar Mime, as well as Frenzy zombies, namely Vimpire and Ancient Vimpire, and Strikethrough zombies. Fortunately, for the second example, all you need to stop them is to play a plant that can destroy it in one attack. Against Neither Poppin' Poppies nor her Lil' Buddies excel in terms of stats, but they will buy your opponent a turn to strengthen their defenses. It is recommended to use zombies that either do bonus attacks or have the Frenzy or Strikethrough trait so that they can destroy the Lil' Buddy fronting them and do damage to whatever it is guarding. If you want to play tricks, play area of effect tricks like The Chickening or Weed Spray (and Zombot Stomp, although it is less effective than the aforementioned two) to remove the Lil' Buddies and do damage to (or remove for Zombot Stomp) Poppin' Poppies. If you don't have any, focus on harming Poppin' Poppies with cards like Rocket Science and Cakesplosion as she can still make a dent in your defenses. Do not Bounce Poppin' Poppies unless she is causing major trouble, as it will allow your opponent to make more Lil' Buddies, resulting in more obstacles for you to break through and your opponent healing off even more health. Lil' Buddy See Lil' Buddy. Gallery See also *Lil' Buddy Category:Plants Category:Flower cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants